Making Unexpected Friends
by Talia Avis
Summary: Emma Daniels is an average girl, She was always that quiet girl wanting to escape her life. Newly moved to L.A. she hasn't really met anyone, until she unexpectedly meets some familiar people, such as the famous Jordan Maron A.K.A. CaptainSparklez. She will change and experience new and exciting things, almost like a fairy tale, but story's always have to end.
1. Unexpected Help

_**I really truly hope this is not weird. This is my first Fanfic and I just really hope you all like it. Thank you so much firegirl956 for the inspiration and I hope the rest of the chapters for your Fanfic go great and also a big thanks to ciaofay for the inspiration too. So on with the story! Hope you all like!**_

_Chapter 1~ Unexpected Help_

_Jordan's POV:_

_Me and Adam were driving along the streets of L.A. at night, watching as the shimmering lights poured over our faces. This city never got old; I have always been very fond of it. The people were always changing and keeping up with the latest trends and in many cases making their own. Adam looked over in my direction and noticed I was lost in my own world and asked me:_

"_Are you alright dude? You look a little off."_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I just kind of got lost looking at all the lights, and the people." I answered_

"_Don't have to tell me twice-" he looked over in my direction "-the other day I saw some street performer juggling these Balls of fire!" he beamed. Adam started to talk about some lady swallowing swords, but I was busy looking at the world around me._

_I looked around taking everything in and looking at all the people. As usual there were about a dozen different Spider men taking pictures and fighting over people's money. Me and Adam went out to a bar to just hang out. Since my new coming of age I can now consume alcohol and such, but I still order like I'm a child and I always ask for a Shirley Temple. Me and Adam talked a lot and caught up on some stuff. After that I asked Adam to take me home so I could upload a Vlog that I forgot to upload earlier today._

"_Where do I go again Jordan; I forgot how to get to your place." He asked_

"_Just keep on heading down this street for about 3 miles then make a left and we should be there" I answered. I looked over at the fuel gage and noticed it was low and began to worry. I didn't want Adam and I to be stuck in a dark alleyway somewhere. I was used to L. now and all the bad things that went on , but it's scary none the less. While in the middle of thinking I noticed we were slowing down. I thought too soon and my heart sunk. The car slowed down and soon came to stop at the curb._

"_That's not very good…" Adam stammered. I looked around and only saw a couple of homeless people sleeping and talking to themselves. The street was pretty empty and we were a good 2 miles from my apartment; it was still a long and dark trip. I wasn't going to walk all the way there. I also couldn't call anyone because I left my phone at home, maybe Adam has his phone._

"_Do you have a phone I left mine at home." I asked worryingly._

"_I left mine at home too" he muttered. By that point I was worried, but I knew we could probably ask someone in these apartments if we could borrow their phone, but most of the apartment lights were."We can always ask someone around here" I said._

_I looked around and saw the nearest apartment that was lit up with an old oil lamp and it was only a few feet from our broken down car. I started to walk over when Adam raced over to my side. He knocked on the door four times and we waited a minute or so. I was just really hoping someone nice would open up the door, preferably not a brutal axe murderer. _

_Emma's POV:_

'_Why do I do this to myself?' I thought._

'_My name is Emma Daniels and I swear I am going insane'. I sighed and continued to unpack boxes of my never ending collection of clothes. 'I am going insane. Why am I talking to myself; is this normal?' I just moved to L.A. a week ago and still had yet to unpack. I got accepted to USC and I was trying to get a new start in life. I was planning on getting a degree in linguistics or English literature. Why a new start you may ask? Well, my whole life I have been on the internet and such; while also maintaining a stable connection with reality. I sit around and don't do much, I like to read outside a lot, but I don't think that counts. I'm not lazy or anything I just feel kind of trapped, but I am starting over in sunny California, a whole new life. Unfortunately, I recently I realized that I don't have any friends where I am now, and it's going to be hard for me to adapt. I moved from Seattle and left all my friends and my old life behind, and it was hard, but not as hard as trying to unpack these boxes, My gosh why did I just stuff them with clothes! See, I am talking to myself again. Getting back to my train of thought; I'm glad I am fully fledged adult. I turned 21 about three weeks ago and as birthday present to myself I had finally raised enough money to go to a good college. The move was kind of hard, but I managed well for myself._

"_Ouch!" I exclaimed. I dropped the box cutter and noticed I sliced my hand a bit. I went to the bathroom to wipe away the blood and saw that is wasn't that big of a cut. I'm such a wimp. I washed my face and noticed how clearly you could see my features. My long auburn hair fell to my elbows and my green eyes shimmered a bit. 'Can eyes shimmer?' I don't know. I was wearing jeans and a plain white tank top. My teeth were a little crooked and stood out a bit with my pale white skin. If you lived in L.A. and looked at me you could probably tell I wasn't from around these parts. I wasn't perfect; I didn't have beautiful blond hair and Sunkist skin like all the others girls who lived here. I didn't wear shorts or extremely lacey tops; I guess you could say I was different. I was fine with that, I don't like to follow the latest trends and change myself to fit in with everyone. I was always that girl in the corner who sat and read, the girl who was always quiet and kept to herself._

_Soon, I gave up on unpacking and would continue tomorrow. I went automatically to my Xbox and watched the latest videos from my favorite You tubers. The list went on-and-on. There was Seananners, Antvenom, Pewdiepie, and the first one on my list Captainsparklez and many more. I admired all of the qualities of these people and enjoyed watching their videos. It just amazed me how much someone could do and how much attention they can get in so little time. I began to watch Captain's latest Vlog where he answered questions people asked on twitter. I went to the Kitchen and began to make some popcorn._

_My video was interrupted by a knock on my door. I paused the video and walked over to the door. I heard the person knock four times. I unlocked the door and opened it halfway knowing it might be a drunk or homeless. I was shocked to see two familiar faces, way too familiar. I stood there just looking at them like a complete idiot._

"_Hi there. Me and my friend Jordan were wondering if we could borrow your phone, our car ran out of gas, my name is Adam by the way." Adam asked._

_I stared at them trying hard to respond without stuttering and making a complete fool of myself."Umm… I.." I was blowing it. "Are you alright? You look a little sick." Jordan, his friend asked."I'm sorry. Here come on in you can use the phone in the hall." I mumbled. I lead them into my apartment. I could not believe my eyes, it was Seananners and Captainsparklez! I moved awkwardly to the side and led them in. My hands were shaking and my head was pounding. I didn't know what to do, but I did the worst possible thing next; I fainted._

_**Hope you gals and guys like the chapter! Like I said this is my first Fanfic so I am always looking for constructive criticism! Thanks again firegirl956 and ciaofay!**_


	2. Fainting

**_Hello! To all my Fantastic readers, Thank you! You gal's and guy's with all your awesome reviews are Groovy! It took me a while to do this chapter, but I finished it (sort of). It took me a bit, but I decided to put Adam's POV in there just for you Swanswim. Well Anywhoo, on with the chapter!_**

_Chapter 2~Fainting_

_Adam's POV:_

_A girl opened the door; she seemed shocked at first when she saw me and Jordan. She looked pale and she gaped at us wide-mouthed. Maybe she thought we were homeless or drunks; this wasn't the best neighborhood after all, part of the reason me and Jordan were knocking on her door. Before she could shut the door I rapidly explained why we there. _

_"__Hi there. Me and my friend Jordan were wondering if we could borrow your phone, our car ran out of gas; my name is Adam by the way."_

_The girl was very strange, she just stared at us for a bit and mumbled "Umm… I..." She went a little pale. Jordan then chimed in and asked "Are you alright? You look a little sick", with a hint of concern in his voice. She looked at us both and avoided Jordan's question._

_"__I'm sorry. Here come on in you can use the phone in the hall." She mumbled. She awkwardly stepped aside and led us in to an apartment with a bright chandelier, there were boxes scattered all over the place. Clothes were strewn all over the staircase and in the corner of my eye I saw a T-shirt that stuck out to me. It looked familiar. I realized once I saw the shirt it said 'Never trust Nanners'. She was a fan. That would explain a whole heck of a lot, but before I could think about the idea some more she was collapsing to the floor. I went into the apartment last so I caught her. Me and Jordan exchanged awkward glances before I picked her up and took her to what looked like a couch under the mess of popcorn kernels. Jordan brushed of the buttery mess and I laid her on the couch to rest. There was an awkward silence between me and Jordan and we both just stared at each other. The girl shifted her position on the couch, but still laying there resting. Before I could even try to think about the fact I may have made a fan faint, Jordan broke the silence._

_"__What do you think that was all about?" he asked quizzically._

_I lied and said "Maybe she thought she was going to be robbed; I mean c'mon look at us". Jordan and I laughed knowing it was just a joke. "Can you watch her for a bit? I'm going to go call a tow truck." I asked feeling more confident. "Yeah, sure." He answered._

_Everything seemed to go by so fast. I then left the room and was once more greeted by the cluttered hallway._

_Emma's POV:_

_My mind was fuzzy and a drumming noise played throughout my head. I was slowly, but surely regaining consciousness. I shifted my position on the couch, while still keeping my eyes shut. The drumming was constant in my head, but was interrupted by some familiar voices in the background. They sounded muffled and distant at first, but soon the drumming faded away and I could hear slightly better._

_"__What was that all about?" the first voice asked._

_"__I don't know maybe she thought she was going to be robbed; I mean c'mon look at us." The second voice said sarcastically. Then both voices broke out in a chorus of laughter. 'I could tell they were talking about me.' I backtracked and remembered everything that had happened. I then felt a sudden wave of embarrassment hit me. 'I fainted, and even worse I fainted in front of some of my idols and they may be in this very room with me right now. I was screaming on the inside praying that somehow someone could get me out of this situation. I tried to think of every possible solution. I could stay unconscious until they finally left, oh but I knew better than that. They would want to make sure I was ok.' My mind was flitting threw every possible way I could and probably would embarrass myself, but my thoughts were interrupted by Adam's familiar voice._

_"__Can you watch her for a bit? I'm going to go call a tow truck." He asked Jordan. 'Oh god, please don't leave me in a room alone with Jordan.'_

_"__Yeah, sure." He answered. It was already too late; I could hear Adam's footsteps fading away into the hall. Call it a sixth sense, but I could feel Jordan looking at me. I soon grew uncomfortable. I could still feel his piercing brown eyes looking at me and his warm presence on the couch. I shifted slightly still feeling a bit uncomfortable, while still keeping my eyes shut. It took me every bit of will power I had to keep me from running out the door back to Seattle. Soon Adam's footsteps came back towards our direction._

_"__Hey the tow truck company said they were really busy and that they would be here in 45 minutes." Adam stated. I felt Jordan take his eyes off of me and turn towards Adam's direction._

_"__Yeah that's fine, but what do we do about…." Jordan's sentence trailed off._

_Now I could feel both their piercing eyes looking my way. I usually did well under pressure, but I just couldn't stand their stares. I had to do it. I had to "wake up" even though I have been up thinking the past 10 minutes. It took a while of pep talking to myself, but I was ready. I was ready for the most awkward explanation of my life._

**_Well that's all she wrote! Sorry if the chapter went by a little fast. Like always leave me some constructive criticism and thanks again all you groovy people who read the story! Hope some of you Whovians got the reference I put in there for Ya! Keep on writing!_**


	3. Explanations

**_Well I am back after a long while, sorry about that! I was on vacation and stuff. Plus I'm a Proffesional-crastinator. Anywhoo, here we go... again…_**

_Chapter 3~Explanations_

_As soon as I opened my eyes a cascade of lights blurred my vision. I propped myself up from the kernel covered couch. That was a bad decision. I felt dizzy and nauseous all at once. 'Oh god, please don't let me throw up right here, right now.' I thought to myself. Soon after that thought an arm grabbed my elbow steadying me. I looked over at the direction of the arm. My vision cleared and I could see them both._

_It was them. Jordan and Adam looked at me both with looks of confusion and concern. I looked away from them panicking in my mind. 'No I can't look away; I have to face my problem head on.' I thought. I turned back towards their direction. It was silent for a couple of seconds until Adam's words cut through the air._

_"Hi there my name is Adam, I don't know if you already know that or not." Adam stated._

_'Oh no…. did he know I was a fan' I thought frantically._

_"Well no I don't, but nice to meet you Adam. My name is Emma, Emma Daniels." I lied._

_I stuck out my hand to Adam and we shook. I then stuck out my hand to Jordan._

_"Hi there again, my name is Jordan." He responded. I let go of my hand and I got up from the couch still feeling very nauseated. I decided to head over to the kitchen to go get a glass of water. The two of them looked at me oddly. They probably expected me to be scared or confused, but I usually recovered from stuff like this pretty fast._

_"Do you two want anything to drink?" I asked. I sipped on my water a bit, looking at them every now and then._

_"Are you alright? Do you know what happened?" Jordan asked still very concerned. I nodded my head in response._

_"Yeah… um…. I'm sorry?" I stuttered. I didn't know how to respond to his question. It wasn't like I could say ' Oh yeah I'm also a huge fan and just seeing you two overwhelmed me and I fainted.' Even though that was what happened._

_"Why are you sorry? You don't have to be." Adam added._

_I looked over at them feeling a bit awkward. _

_"Sorry I'm just still in shock. What happened again?" I stammered._

_"You fainted. Are you sure your alright?" Adam asked just as concerned as Jordan._

_"Yeah I'm fine. I recover really fast from things like this, but why are you two here?" I asked trying desperately to move away from the subject._

_"Our car broke down and we needed to use a phone. We used your phone while you were… well you know and I hope you don't mind." Adam added._

_"No it's fine..." I mumbled. There was silence for a few moments, but then Adam asked "Is that an Xbox?" _

_"Oh yeah do you guys want to play?" I asked. Adam looked over at Jordan and said "Yeah sure!" _

_The tension soon faded from the room and we all began to talk to each other. Jordan and Adam saw that I had an Xbox and that ignited a conversation with all of us. We talked for about 10 minutes and then we started playing. We played some Minecraft, but then we started playing  
Black ops 2. That's when the real fun started. Adam and I were constantly killing each other and we never noticed that Jordan only needed one more kill to beat the both of us. While we were distracted he killed the both of us and won the round. After a couple of rounds of that we moved on to Nazi zombies and boy was that fun. We made it up to level 32 when we were all caught in a corner and died._

_I was still stunned and amazed at how normal I was acting around them. Every now and then I would look at Adam or Jordan, but then quickly turn away. I knew they would have to leave eventually and that this fantasy wouldn't last forever. I thought of so many ways I could make them stay, but I knew I couldn't. I really shouldn't be over thinking this too much actually. There just normal people who play video games for fun. After a while of thinking I went back to focusing on the game._

_"Hey you're pretty good at this game, do you play often?" Adam asked._

_"No not very much. I used to play a lot of games as a kid, but I kind of grew out of it, don't get me wrong though I love video games." I answered. I actually didn't play games that much I just played every now and then on the Xbox. I never played for skill just for fun. I wanted to keep the conversation going so I asked one of the stupidest questions ever._

_"Do you guys play games very often?" I asked. Jordan was the first to reply._

_"Yeah I play very often actually, sometimes I will play with Adam and stuff." He answered._

_"Me and Jordan do play a lot, but you should know that shouldn't you?" he asked very innocently. Then panic struck me. 'Oh god what should I do? He does know I'm a fan!'_

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"Well I saw a t-shirt out in the hallway that said 'never trust Nanners' and just assumed you knew who we are." He stated. 'I have to think of an excuse….'_

_"Oh that t-shirt. That was a present from my little brother. He gave that to me hoping that I didn't know it was from his closet. He always gives presents that are usually from his room." I responded. That was a stupid answer even though it was partially true. My little brother James is only 9 and he is always too lazy to make a card. So he just grabs something from his closet and slaps a bow on it. That t-shirt in the hall though…. I may or may not have bought it._

_"Oh I just thought…. sorry about that." He mumbled awkwardly. I just left the question at that. I was relieved that I made it through that conversation. Jordan broke the silence and asked me a different question._

_"So what are with the boxes are you moving?" he asked while looking at me then back at the TV._

_"Oh yeah I kind of just moved to L.A. and I'm just too lazy to unpack." I answered._

_"Where did you move from?" Adam asked curiously._

_"I just moved from Seattle. I wanted to get away and try something new. I like how sunny it is here and it's so different from Seattle. I'm actually going to go to college pretty soon." I answered feeling more comfortable with this conversation. Adam started to ease back in and he looked a lot more comfortable._

_"Well how do you like it so far here in sunny California?" Jordan asked playfully._

_I giggled a bit and said "It's actually very nice here. I like it very much, but I haven't had time to look around that much." I beamed._

_"Aww man not again-"Adam belted"-can one of you revive me, I don't want to die like last round." He asked._

_I started to head towards the character in his game, but then came a knock on the door._

_"That's probably the tow truck. Time to go." Adam glumly said._

_I walked them to the door and the tow truck picked up their car. Unfortunately the tow truck was small and only had space to take one person in the front. Adam and Jordan asked if I could drive them to Jordan's apartment and I said yes. The whole way there we talked about ourselves. I asked more stupid questions and found out stuff about them that I already knew. I also told them a lot about me and we actually liked a lot of the same things. Eventually we made to Jordan's apartment 'cause it was only about 2 or 3 miles away._

_"Well I guess we will see you later. Thanks a lot for the help." Adam said. He got out of the car and shut the door. "I'll see Ya later too, thanks for the help." He added. He got out of the car, but didn't shut the door. He grabbed what looked like a piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to me and said "Maybe if you want to hang out with Adam and me next time we can play some games or maybe just show you around town." He added. He shut the door and began to walk with Adam in the Apartment building._

_I drove off feeling excited. 'Omg He just gave me his number!' I thought. I had Jordan Maron's number. I had the urge to call right now, but I knew that I probably shouldn't. I went back to my apartment. I took a shower and crawled into bed. I couldn't sleep. I had to call, but I couldn't. I would call in two days that's what I would do. I didn't want to seem too excited even though I was screaming on the inside. I eventually fell asleep. I woke up, my alarm blaring at me. It was seven in the morning and I checked the alarm. I panicked and jumped straight out of bed. I forgot this was my first day of college. And I was late._

**_Well there is the chapter, sorry about the wait. I kind of just put that together, but I think it came out well. Hope to see all your lovely reviews and I will see ya gal's and guy's later. Keep on writing!_**


	4. Being late

**_Hello again all my fantastic readers and viewers! I am starting to get a crowd now! I actually did some research for this chapter and I'm really starting to like USC now! I'm not really going to focus on Emma's new friends, but on her. I feel like you need to get to know her better. Well here it is…..._**

_Chapter 4~ Being late _

_I ran from parking lot 33 into the Technical Theater Building. I think this was where I was supposed to be. I hope I didn't miss out on too much of the lesson. This is where I took my class on writing for screen and television programs. It seemed like fun and I had always liked writing. I was scared to walk in though, I hated that feeling when you walked in a class and everyone stared at you. I just ran through the doors and the tall man in the front of the room kept on talking. Only one person looked at me. The guy stared at me until I sat down. I glanced at him a bit and he went back to taking notes. I brought along a notebook, pen and a recorder. I started lto record the class while also taking notes. I wasn't a fast writer so thank god for the recorder._

_I just took notes in the class; I wasn't actually paying attention to what I was writing. I couldn't help, but look in the corner of my eye. It was that guy again, he was staring at me. I noticed he would look at me every now and then. I continued to take notes and after a long time the lecture was over. I actually liked being lectured to._

_My dad always told me stories about how he had all these adventures and experiences as a kid. And at the end of every lecture my dad told me there would be a meaning to his story. The lecture soon ended and I began to leave the class in a hurry wanting to get back home and relax. I made my way through the crowd of students and finally made it to the parking lot. Once I got to my car I was unlocking the door to my beat up Volkswagen bug._

_"Hi there" a voice said behind me. I immediately jumped and dropped my recorder from my hands._

_It crashed to the ground and broke. I looked at the guy who had startled me and realized he was the guy who had been staring at me during the lecture. He stared at me again and his face looked apologetic._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that I scared you, here let me help you." He stuttered. He reached down and picked up the remnants of my recorder. I just stood there looking at him. I felt a little angry 'cause he broke my recorder, but it was old anyway._

_"It's fine, I've had it for a while. I knew it was going to break one way or another." I responded._

_"No it's not fine. Did you have the whole lecture recorded on that?" he asked._

_"Not all of it, but really it's fine" I said. I grabbed the rest of the recorder from him and I began to get in my car. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. The guy came around to the other side of the car and began to talk a bit more confidently._

_"Hey, I have the notes all typed up and I could send them to you, and I think I should buy you another recorder too." He said. I considered his offer for a second and I guess it couldn't hurt._

_"Sure that would be nice." I answered. He got in my car and we talked for a bit. He told me he knew this old vintage store that sold everything and he bought me another recorder. His name was David and he was very nice, the whole time we talked about a lot of stuff. Turns out we are into a lot of the same things and I'm so surprised at how much I opened up to him. I went to drop him off at his house and he said he would see me at the next class we had. _

_As I drove home I fought the urge to call Jordan, I told myself that I would call in two days and besides it was already really late. I went back home and I began to unpack a lot of stuff. I managed to get my dining room table set up and I put away the rest of my clothes. While I was putting away my clothes I noticed that I had left my 'Never trust Nanners' shirt on the staircase from the other night. That was probably how Adam figured out that I was a fan. I couldn't have that happen again. What would they think if they knew I was a fan? They would probably think I'm weird and never talk to me ever again. I decide that I had to hide all that away. I put all of my shirts having to do with anything related to them at the bottom of my drawer. _

_I went back onto YouTube and checked out more videos that had just come out. Jordan had put out another Aether 2 Survival video, it was the second one. I watched and just couldn't help, but laugh at him. Every time he would go to open a chest it would end up being another monster. I watched the rest of the video and I took a shower and crawled into my messy bed. I stayed in bed thinking about David and how nice a friend he was. I finally went to sleep feeling happy that I had someone to talk to._

**_Ok so that was a very short chapter and I'm sorry! I will post another tonight or tomorrow 'cause I totally got something planned. For Sharks dude, Dolphinatley! Too many references? As always from me, Keep on Writing!_**


	5. Making the Call

**_Guess what? I'm back again! Ok so I'm going to write this chapter and Hopefully you like it. Here we go…_**

**_Chapter 5~Making the Call_**

_I woke up the next morning feeling excited. Today was the day I was going to pretend that I was normal and that I didn't know who Captainsparklez was. I was used to pretending, and I finally grew the courage to make the call. The phone rang for a bit and then I got scared he wouldn't answer, but then I heard him answer._

_"Hello." He said. I panicked for a bit excited that he answered, but I should probably talk before he hangs up. Yeah I should probably do that._

_"Uh hi? Is this Jordan, it's me Emma." I stuttered._

_"Oh yeah! Hi Emma, Did you want to hang out?"he suggested._

_"Um yeah, if it's ok." I stuttered. I felt scared. I was one of the least confident people in the world and I felt like I was talking to a celebrity. No let me correct myself I was talking to a celebrity._

_"Ok well, I'll come by your apartment and pick you up. I think I remember where it still is, ok?" he beamed._

_"Ok I will see you then, I guess." I responded. I quickly hung up and I Fangirled. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was going to hang out with him. I stopped my sudden dream and collected myself. I had to get dressed, and my hair was still a mess. I put my hair up in a ponytail, and I put on some jeans and red tank top and some really cool combat boots I had gotten from my birthday. _

_It was only like 5 minutes and Jordan was already knocking on my door. I opened up and he walked in. He immediately went and hugged me and I was shocked by his amount of friendliness. _

_"Are you ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah let's go." I stated. We walked outside and I started to head towards his car. I got in and I unlocked his door on the other side. One of the many things movies have taught me is always unlock a guy's car door. He got in and started the engine._

_"Ok so where do you want to go?" he asked. I looked at him and I thought to myself. 'Where did I want to go?'. I didn't know much about Los Angeles and all the sights. "Well… I don't know much about this place. Do you?" I asked. "Yeah I mean there's a lot of things to do we can explore the town, if you want." He suggested. I nodded my head and he started driving somewhere. I wonder where he would take me. I didn't really care. I didn't talk very much on the car ride and he noticed that. "So why aren't you talking? Is something up?" he asked. I kept staring out the window. I blushed with embarrassment. "Well… I'm not very good at talking with people; it takes me a while to open up. I've actually never had friends that stuck with me, they kind of just came and went." I mumbled. I looked more over in his direction. He finally stopped outside somewhere and he parked the car and looked over at Me.'God he really was very attractive' I thought to myself. "Well don't worry Emma, I'll stick with you. C'mon lets go outside." Jordan added._

_We got outside of the car and we were at a parking lot, a very small one at that. As we walked around the corner I noticed a huge line of people. It literally stretched all the way out to the parking lot. 'Where were we?' I thought. _

_"I hope you don't mind waiting. This might take a while." Jordan stated. He began to type something on his phone while I answered._

_"I don't mind, gives us time to talk I guess. Where are we by the way?" I asked. He finished typing on his phone and looked up at me. He grabbed my wrist and he urged me to go to the front of the establishment. I followed him and there it was. This was Pink's Hot Dogs. I have heard a lot about this place, there were and still are celebrities who come here and get hot dogs named after them. I looked at Jordan and I smiled. His face lit up as soon as he saw me smile. We went back in line and we heard someone with a gruff voice speak behind us. "Excuse do you mind your cutting. No cutters are allowed here." The mystery man said. We looked behind us and we couldn't see the person, but we could tell that it was a guy. He really can't be serious, 'no cutters allowed?' _

_"Oh I'm sorry we will just go back." Jordan said._

_"Yeah you better Jordan or else I'll tell your mom." The man joked. He began to burst out in a familiar laughter that I recognized instantly. I looked over at Jordan and we all began laughing. The man took off his hood and he revealed himself. It was Adam. We all laughed for a bit, and people began to look at us, but I didn't mind._

_"Hey there guy's! Did I surprise you?" Adam asked. Me and Jordan smiled a bit and I choked out another laugh. "Yeah, you got us there for a bit." Jordan giggled. "'No cutters are allowed here?' I thought you were serious when you said that" I stated. "You should have seen the look on Jordan's Face! He looked scared for a bit." Adam said. "So why you here?" I asked. "Jordan text me a while ago asking if I wanted to meet up with you guys." Adam added. "Okay well, let's talk." I spoke._

_For the rest of the wait we all talked about Minecraft and all the latest games that were coming out. I was excited for the new Assassin's Creed: Black Flag to come out. Jordan told me that he has been playing Trials for a while and that he is getting better, but he still kind of sucks. He suggested that maybe today we could play and he could practice. Adam also talked about this computer game that I already knew about, but I pretended to be oblivious. He told me about Trouble in Terrorist town and I acted genuinely interested. Actually I was very interested though. We all just talked about games and stuff the whole time in line._

_Once we got to the front of the line we ordered some hot dogs and I suggested that we take them to go, but Adam insisted that we had to eat here. He was right, it was very cool inside. It was also very small. While waiting Jordan bought me some Butterscotch Soda and insisted that I drink it. After fighting with him telling him that I wouldn't drink it, I gave in. I took a small sip and Oh my goodness was I wrong. This was actually not half bad, he ordered three more and forced Adam to drink it too. Once we got a seat all I did was look around. There were so many pictures of celebrities plastered and framed over the wall, and all of them were signed. They looked at me and laughed at how much I looked around. They tried talking to me, but I would always be looking around. Soon we left and we went back to Jordan's place. Once I got there I was Fangirling so much on the inside, but I couldn't show it. 'I was in Jordan's Apartment!' I thought to myself. _

_"Hey so do you guys want to play Trials now?" Jordan asked._

_"Yeah sure that would be cool." I added._

_He got out three controllers and he started up his Xbox._

_"So what do you think about the Xbox one?" Adam asked suddenly._

_"Well I think it might be a waste of money, I would rather stick with my Xbox and I'm sure a lot of other people would too, but in the end a lot of people will probably buy it." I stated._

_We went out in a full conversation about why the new Xbox one was good or bad. Adam took my side, but Jordan suggested that it might not be so bad. Then I got out my phone and showed him almost every meme possible that was making fun of the Xbox One._

_We began to play trials and boy did we have a blast. I had already played the game and so had Adam so we beat Jordan a couple of time before he caught up. There was a flurry of 'God Dangit's' and 'Aww come on's". In the end Adam beat both of us and he continued to chant "Nanners beat you" and run victory laps around the couch. _

_I didn't question his sudden reference to his YouTube channel I just went along with it pretending that I didn't know. I loved hanging out with them, but soon we had to go home. We dropped Adam off at Pink's hot dogs, because that was where he left his car. That left Jordan to drive me home._

_"So did you like hanging out with us?" he asked._

_"Of course you guys are a blast. Maybe you can show me more around town another day." I yawned. I was really tired and I could just fall asleep here if I wanted to. _

_"Yeah maybe…. I can show you around more tomorrow…. if you wanted?" he asked. _

_I looked over at him and he took his eyes of the road for a second to look at me. 'There he goes again looking so cute' I thought._

_"Yeah that would be great, sure I would enjoy that." I said. I began to blush a bit._

_Once I got home I hugged Jordan goodbye and unlocked my door feeling flustered. Today was along day, but it was worth it. I ate a bowl of Frosted Flakes and watched a bit of Doctor Who. I took a shower and went to bed soon after that. I fell asleep peacefully. The next day, I ditched class._

**_Well hope you gals and guys liked that chapter sorry I lied. I told you I would post yesterday, but I missed yesterday by like 25 minutes. Right now it's 12:21 in California so... Yeah! I'm only like 25 minutes late so who cares. I Fangirled so much during this chapter and I laughed. I'm also trying to make this sound realistic; Did I do a good job? As always from me, Keep on Writing!_**


	6. Ditching Class for Ferris Wheels

**_Hello all my gals and guys-…. Oh wait hold on. Let me check the date and I will- whoa! Looks like I haven't written in a while, yeah sorry about that. Time must have gone all wibbly-wobbly again; The TARDIS has bad internet….. I'm really sorry though! I had a serious case of writers block, but I'm back! So um… here you go…_**

**_Chapter 6~Ditching Class for Ferris Wheels_**

_I opened my eyes around say, 1:00 in the pm. I was preparing myself for another day at class. I left my pajamas on, knowing I still had another hour._

_ I tried to make myself an omelet, but it failed and I just stuck with my bowl of cereal._

_I was in the middle of watching the news when I heard a knock on my door. I went to go open it and I saw it was Jordan. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I just stood there looking at him. I wasn't gawking at his eyes (maybe just a little) I was just wondering why he was here. _

_"So are you ready?" he asked. He sounded a bit confused. I looked at him and I gestured that he come inside. He walked in while I said "What do you mean?" He looked over to me and he looked even more confused. _

_"Remember yesterday? I asked if you wanted to hang out." He asked._

_I looked at him and thought back to yesterday. 'Oh my gosh…I'm so stupid…' I thought. 'How could I be so stupid? What am I going to do; I have class to go to.' I groaned and walked into the living room area with Jordan._

_"Jordan I'm so sorry! I forgot, and I have class today." I whined._

_"Oh…Well that's ok we can always hang out another time, if you want?" he asked glumly. I felt bad and I would much rather hang out with Jordan than go to the class, but then again I kind of wanted to see David. I can't just tell him to go home. 'I'm over thinking this too much, c'mon are you really going to ditch Jordan for some class with a guy you just barely met?'_

_"No." I stated. Jordan looked at me with confusion for a bit and also maybe even pain. I just realized I was talking to myself again feeling even more stupid instantly. "I mean I feel really bad and I do want to hang out with you and…I suppose I can ditch class." I stated awkwardly. I smiled at him and he chuckled. "I didn't know I was friends with a rebel." He laughed. I cringed at the word 'friends'. I knew that's all we would ever be, I mean this isn't a Fanfiction were the fan always get's the guy. I continued to smile and Jordan laughed a bit more. He quieted down a bit, but he obviously holding in a laugh. _

_"What are you laughing about?" I asked. He laughed and soon I was laughing too. "What's so funny?" I asked. He looked at me and chuckled one more time. "Your still in your Pj's…." he chuckled. I looked down at myself and blushed a bit. "I'm going to go change alright?" I spoke. I headed upstairs and put on jeans and a shirt with my converse and went back downstairs._

_"No sweater? It could get cold." He asked worryingly._

_"I'll be fine; I'm used to the cold." I stated._

_"Ok then let's go" Jordan added._

_It only took us about 20 minutes to arrive at our destination. Jordan said that I needed to go to the beach and how the sunsets looked gorgeous. Once we got there us I took off my shoes and walked around in the sand. Jordan took of his sweater and offered to carry my shoes, but I told him I could manage. Until about 5:00 we walked along the beach talking and occasionally kicking sand at each other. The sand was blistering hot so we ran onto any piece of shade we could find. We had managed to go from Long beach to the Santa Monica Pier. _

_"Do you want to walk around The Pier?" Jordan asked._

_"Sure" I beamed with excitement. He smiled and we put on our shoes and walked._

_The Pier was amazing! Me and Jordan spent about 30 minutes just watching the fisherman and waiting to see what they would catch. We went to every fisherman and glanced at their buckets, people had fishes swimming around and some were already butchered. A man had caught a small stingray and flung it back into the ocean while another had hooked an octopus somehow. Once we passed all the fishermen in the front of the pier we moved on and there were all these people singing or doing some type of artwork. Jordan and I went to the main part of the pier after all that. It was about 6:30 and it was starting to get windy, but I wasn't cold yet. _

_"Look at all these rides; how can the pier hold all this?" I asked. Jordan laughed and we continued walking. "Hey do you want to get something to eat?" he asked. "Yeah sure." I answered. _

_We walked until we found a funnel cake place, the line wasn't too long so we got our funnel cake with strawberries and continued to walk. I felt like a kid in a candy store right now; Seattle was cool, but I think I liked Los Angeles better. While in the middle of thinking Jordan interrupted my thoughts._

_"Hey you want to try going on one of the rides?" He asked. _

_"Sure which one?" I chimed. _

_Jordan looked around and pointed to a giant yellow rollercoaster went fast and hard turns. I shook my head and felt a bit queasy just looking at it._

_"How about the Ferris Wheel?" I asked. Jordan shook his head._

_"I'm not a big fan of heights." He said._

_"But that big rollercoaster is just as tall!" I stated._

_"Yeah, but the ride goes by fast and all turns and stuff are pretty cool; If you want maybe we can get on both rides?" Jordan suggested. _

_I thought about it for a second. 'What was there to lose I mean Yolo' I wasn't a big fan of the catchphrase, but it did have some meaning behind it._

_"Ok, sure!" I said confidently. Oh was I going to regret saying that. _

_We were in line for the rollercoaster and it wasn't too bad. I and Jordan talked a bit. We talked about our favorite games as kids. I didn't play too much, because we were poor and could never afford a console. I tried raising money for one, but my mom needed it for other…things._

_ The moment eventually came though. We strapped ourselves into the ride and we started going up. I clenched the bars in front of us tightly. "If I die, tell my family I love them" I mumbled. "Don't worry, we'll be fine," Jordan said in a soothing voice. ", Put your hands in the air."_

_"What?" _

_"Put your hands in the air, you'll be fine." Jordan then grabbed my hand and lifted it in the air. _

_I didn't really have time to be excited, because right then we made it to the top. The ride inched forward and we were falling. I was sure I was going to die. Maybe I exaggerated a bit on that last statement, but after that first drop we were turning and Jordan was right. The ride went by fast and soon we were off, but now it's was Jordan's turn._

_"Did you like the ride?" he asked. I did love the ride and I was sure to come back and get on next time I came here. "Yes I liked the ride," I smiled. ", but now it's time for you to keep up with your end of the deal... "_

_"Yeah…, but I think we should go home. It's getting kind of late…" He laughed. _

_"Oh no, you're not getting away that easy. Your getting on the Ferris wheel whether you like it or not." I commanded. I grabbed Jordan's hand and pulled him to the Ferris wheel, in no time we made it to the front were the attendant lady led us to a Ferris wheel cart? Heck I don't know what they're called._

_ The lady winked at me and I looked at her, confused. Jordan sat adjacent from me and was tapping his fingers against the metal seat. After they had filled up the Ferris wheel with the next set of people we were about half way up. I looked to Jordan and he looked at me and smiled, but he was still tapping his fingers. He was obviously scared or uncomfortable._

_"Are you sure your fine Jordan? We can ask the attendants if we can get off, if you want." I comforted. The ride began moving again, but this time it didn't stop. "No I'm fine, really…" He stated. "Just don't look at the ground, you'll be fine." I said. He smiled at me and he was about to talk when the ride stopped._

_Right at the top._

_Surprisingly Jordan wasn't fazed by this he just continued to tap his fingers against the metal. I felt awkward and I needed to make conversation with him. I just felt so…cold. I shivered a bit and Jordan noticed this. "Are you cold? You can have my jacket I you want." He asked. I shook my head. "No I'm fine really." He looked at me. "No, here-" He handed me his jacket. "-take it." I smiled at his chivalry. _

_I never really got chivalry, I know it's nice and all, but I don't need a man to hold a door open for me all the time. I put on the jacket and it smelt a little different. It was sort of a manly cologne smell; I liked it. 'Gosh when is this ride going to start again? We've been up here for about five minutes.' Jordan must be thinking the same thing, when he said, "How long do you think we're going to be up here for?" I responded with "I don't know, maybe the ride jammed. We might as well make the most of it." I looked behind Jordan and there was probably one of the most beautiful sunsets ever. It could see all the bottles in the sand shining along with sun. And all around it the sky was ombre. The sun was surrounded by a light yellow, then some orange that grew darker and darker._

_"Look at the sunset..." I said nostalgically. Jordan smiled at me. He turned around and saw it too. "Yeah… It never gets old," He mused. ", D'ya mind if I move over there so I don't have to turn my neck as much?" He asked._

_"No it's fine, come scoot on over." I replied. Jordan sat scooted over beside me. I had left my hand on the metal seat and he put his hand over mine for a second. We both immediately pulled away. I blushed a bit. I could see him through the corner of my eye and his eyes were wide. He looked over to me. "What?" I asked while laughing. "Nothing." He mumbled. For about five more minutes we sat there in silence._

_Soon the ride was moving again. We got off and I tried to give Jordan his jacket back, but he refused. While I was getting of the ride, that attendant lady winked at me. She was weird, but I forgot about her and continued to walk with Jordan._

_Jordan drove me home and gave me another awkward hug and I crawled into bed after that. I was surprised at how well I was taking everything that went on the Ferris wheel so lightly. He touched my hand! I was making a big deal out of nothing ….. I mean he's just a guy that plays video games…..And he's also a YouTube celebrity. Yeah totally normal._

**_I did it! Praise me. I finally finished this chapter. Ok so I'm posting this story on Wattpad and , but don't worry. I'm not giving either one of you more than the other. What does it matter only like 900 PEOPLE have read my story! Thank you guy's and gal's so much. But one more thing. When do you want me to post? Like seriously I need a date, so I don't procrastinate. Don't just lie there leave a comment telling me how often! Ok I'm done rambling. I love you people, and as always from me, Keep on writing!_**


	7. Behind the Scenes

**_Ok I just posted the new chapter and I'm posting just a small chapter for fun, and for the Anonymous person who wanted me to update every day, Enough with my rambling though! On with the chapter, or small chapter or whatever this is._**

_Chapter 6.5? ~Behind the Scenes_

_I woke up, put in my headphones and I got ready. I didn't even know what the heck I was getting ready for; maybe I would look around the city. That reminded me about what happened yesterday. My cheeks blushed bright red. I had fun with Jordan yesterday, even though I had to miss class….and David. David was a nice person and maybe I should have given him my number….I didn't like him; well no I did, but…._

_Gee, am I really talking to myself again?_

_But let's get this across ok? I just like David as a friend. I left my thoughts about Jordan and David at that and just continued to get ready. _

_I curled the tips of my hair, and put on the usual t-shirt and jeans. I hated make-up and how much of a hassle it was, but I decided to put on some weird concealer? Yeah that stuff and some light mascara._

_I wasn't even going to attempt to cook, knowing I would probably burn down the whole apartment. I had my cereal and left the house. _

_Well I didn't really leave I just sat in my car playing angry birds. Why can't I do something productive and jog? I need to get a job that's what I need to do; soon I won't have any money left in the bank. I think I'll just start with jogging though. Speaking of Jogging, Someone jogged right past my car. She looked fit and healthy and was much prettier than me, but she also looked familiar. _

_Right then she passed my car. I thought she had left, but she came back and knocked on my window. I jumped and lowered the window for her just a bit._

_ For all I know she could be a brutal axe murderer._

_I instantly recognized her though. She removed her earphones and was breathing in and out._

_"You….!" I exclaimed. I knew her! She was the attendant lady from yesterday! She was the whole reason the ride stopped! I assume it was her, judging by the winks. I mean what was she thinking!_

_"Hello there, I don't think we've met. But tell me," She winked at me ", how did it go with you and him?" she giggled. I stared daggers at her. "What the hell were you thinking?! I mean were you even thinking? You're the reason I got stuck up there!" I exclaimed._

_"Whoa don't be so harsh, I guess it doesn't take a genius to figure out I stopped the Ferris wheel. But c'mon don't act like you didn't like it." She taunted. "I… I mean...-"She cut me off. "I mean c'mon I got you stuck alone in a Ferris wheel, Right at the tippy top, With Jordan! Don't act like you didn't like it." She sang. Why was she so….Ugh! I just… I guess it was fun but…Wait how… _

_"Wait…Do you know who he is?" I asked. She squealed with glee. "Of course I know who Jordan Maron A.K.A. Captainsparklez is! I haven't been living under a rock!" She proclaimed._

_I looked at her a bit confused. "But I never knew that girls like you… I mean I don't want to be stereotypical or anything…It's just-" Again she cut me off, manners much? " I know, You don't see pretty girls like me watching stuff like that, But were not all about fashion and make-up and 'OMG look at that cute boy', but I do enjoy going to the salon a lot…" She stated. I could tell, her hair was a bright red and looked like fire. It was pretty cool though._

_"I'm sorry. My name is Emma, nice to meet you." I lowered the window and shook her hand._

_"My names Zoe, but my friends just call me Z, and I am officially calling you my friend." She sang. Man was she cheery. I had a feeling I would have to get used to it…._

**_Ok so that's all I wrote. I was thinking of calling Zoe Lydia, but I feared that maybe it would be too much. Why some of you ask? Because I sort of interpreted a character from 'The Lizzie Bennett diaries' into the story and her name was Lydia. And I totally suggest you watch the series on YouTube! I mean, it's so predictable, but it is absolutely amazing! Ok there you go Anon, I made this chapter for you… Oh I also got a better satellite…As always from me, Keep on Writing!_**


	8. Socializing

**_ Here is a continuation of my Story._**

**_Chapter 7~Socializing_**

_"So tell me about all the things you guys did up there." Zoe taunted. I looked at her rolling my eyes. "I told you for the last time we didn't do anything, just leave it at that ok? We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be….." I stated._

_Yep. Just friends._

_"Well if I were you I would have leaned in and-" I had cut her off by exclaiming "No!" She immediately responded with. "Ok...Ok! I'm sorry! No need to get all SHOUTY." I felt bad now…._

_"I'm sorry about that, I just don't look at Jordan that way…. We are just friends and that's all we'll ever be…" I glumly replied. _

_I like Jordan a lot, and maybe even more than a lot, but I knew nothing could happen between us. He's funny, smart, kind, generous, and very attractive and he was such a nice guy. I loved hanging around him and I should just be glad that we're friends. I needed to get over him; the fact that I've had a crush on him for 2 years hasn't really helped out though. _

_"What are you talking about? Do you not see the way he looks at you?! I can recognize the look when I see it, I think he likes-" I had to interrupt her before she finished that sentence. "No, please just stop right there. He doesn't like me." I groaned. _

_Ok he doesn't like me. He can't… I mean it would be nice, but stuff like that only happens in stories; oh wait….. Forget it he can't like me._

_"Can you stop interrupting me? And you say I have bad manners; but I want to prove it to you. Let me see your phone for a second." Zoe asked. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and handed it to her. "What are you doing….?" I asked worryingly. "Just hold on ok!" She giggled. I sat there in silence while she played with my phone. She scrolled through it judging by her hand movements, and then she started to type something. My phone played that little 'whoosh' sound that it plays whenever you send a text. I stared at her in disbelieve._

_"What. Did. You. Just. Do?" I asked through my clenched teeth. She smile at me and replied with, "Proving you wrong, c'mon get ready. We're going out." She stated. A wide grin spread across her face as she got up from the couch. She skipped out of the living room with her ponytail bobbing back and forth. _

_"Are you going to give me my phone back and tell me what's going on?" I asked._

_"Nope! Oh and I'm going to borrow some of your clothes too." She sang with her cheery voice. I just met her today, but I invited her inside and we just started talking. Well she was the one mostly talking, but we had a lot in common. She watched a handful of the same Youtubers that I watched, but she had a major crush on this chuggaconroy guy. I suppose I would have to check out his videos later on._

_I went up stairs shortly after and found she was wearing my jeans and an old glittery top that I never wore._

_"Ugh! You have nothing good to wear, just t-shirts and jeans. I'm going to blindfold you and take you shopping one of these days. I suppose this will have to do." She lilted._

_"Oh god no, but seriously why are we getting ready?" I asked. She just ignored me and left the room. "Here let's watch some TV before we go." She stated. We entered the living room once more after going downstairs. I nodded my head at her. _

_"Sorry, I don't have TV." I advised. She looked at me like I had just jumped from a roof (like a certain sociopath). "What do you mean 'I don't have TV'?!" she exclaimed. _

_"Whoa don't get all SHOUTY with me!" I mimicked her cheery voice. "Ha-ha. Why don't you have TV? Are you like crazy or something," She replied sarcastically. Soon she went off on a whole tangent on how I needed TV in my life when someone knocked on the door. She got up from the couch and told me to wait there. I heard a familiar voice as soon as she opened the door. She giggled and came back in the living room with Jordan and Nick. I hadn't actually seen Nick yet, but I knew he is one of Jordan's best friends. I didn't watch many of his videos, but he was funny none the less. Oh and why are they here?! What is she doing?!_

_"Hey there Emma, and…" Jordan's sentence trailed off, but Zoe was quick to answer. "Hi! I'm Zoe, Emma's Bestest friend!" She sang. Right when she said that she came over to me and gave me one of those tight hugs that your aunt gives you. Nick and Jordan must have seen the surprised look on my face when she hugged me and they chuckled. She let go of me and I looked back on what she just said._

_We had only really met earlier today, but I suppose she was my friend. So far though she's the only person that I've made friends with; besides David. Whatever. Once we got the weird introducing yourself thing over with Zoe told me she already had a place where we could go in mind. None of us knew what she was doing, but I wasn't too worried. And she still hasn't given me my phone back, and I was worried about that. _

_The ride to wherever we were going to was short and I was surprised when we pulled into the parking lot of a bowling alley. I expected her to take us to a bar or something, but then again I just met her today. I shouldn't judge her so much. We got out of our car and she had already made reservations to the place. _

_I really don't know how she does this stuff…_

_We went to our lane while Zoe set up the game._

_"Hey Jordan, why don't you get some balls." Nick chuckled._

_"What!?" Jordan asked, surprised. I could already see Zoe laughing while she set up the game._

_"Yeah go look for some 'bowling' balls," He chuckled and put emphasis on the 'bowling'. I started to laugh a bit. ", What did you think I meant?" Nick asked sarcastically. "Nothing." Jordan replied. "There's always that one friend that makes sexual innuendos out of everything we say…." I commented. _

_"Ok the game is all set-up! I'm first." Zoe stated. She went over to a bowling stand not too far away from our lane and picked out a bright pink ball that suited her. She took aim and bowled the ball. "You know we should play on teams! That would be kind of cool; have some sort of competition going on!" She said while bowling._

_"Yeah that would be cool, How we going to break into teams?" Nick asked._

_"Well we can do guys against girls, what about that?" I suggested._

_"Seriously? Male against Females? It's clear to me who would win…" Nick teased. Zoe looked to Nick and stared at him in disbelief._

_"What?! Do you seriously think that you could beat us girls?!" Zoe exclaimed, obviously insulted by Nicks remark. "I did not say that! I never said such a thing!" Nick exclaimed, raising his voice an octave in exaggeration. _

_"Yes, but you implied it…" I chimed._

_"Yeah I did." Nick acquiesced- accepted without protest-I was surprised._

_"What, No witty or sarcastic comeback?" I asked. He looked at me with a bit of confusion. I looked away from his stare. "What are you looking at?" I asked. "Nothing…" He answered suspiciously. _

_"Can we get rid of this weird tension going on? Let's get on with the game." Zoe groaned._

_Thank god for that._

_Did I really just break the 4__th__ wall, yes. But yeah I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I started school again and I've just been busy with all these projects we are doing, but I'm back for a little while. I will try to make this story better; remember this is my first Fic… so yeah. Ok, I'm done. I will give the next and possibly improved chapter next week, ok? Oh and one more thing, Do you want it to be in Nick's POV, Jordan's, POV, Zoe's POV though I doubt you will want that, or just a regular story? Let me know, and blah, blah, Keep on writing, blah, blah.._


End file.
